falloutfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
LASHER.MSG
{100}{}{To Biczownik Dzieci.} {101}{}{Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś nikczemnym, złym człowiekiem, i musisz zostać ukarany.} {102}{}{Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś diabłem pod postacią niewiasty, lecz twój kształt cię nie ocali.} {103}{}{Wiem, kim jesteś. Wyprzedzają cię wieści o twej nikczemności. Wysyłasz dusze dzieci do Hadesu, nim mogą zostać oczyszczone z ich wiarołomstwa. To, co czynisz, to najczarniejsze zło, i musi cię za nie spotkać kara.} {104}{}{Wiem, kim jesteś. Jesteś wcieloną śmiercią, plagą w ludzkiej postaci. Gdzie postanie twoja stopa, krew płynie jak rzeka. Lecz takim niegodziwościom może położyć kres prawa dusza!} {105}{}{Jak śmiesz mi przeszkadzać! Nie wiesz, jak ważne jest moje stanowisko? Idź precz!} {106}{}{Niemądrze jest podnosić na mnie broń. Osłania mnie tarcza Mistrza, i nie wolno mnie tknąć, nie ściągając na siebie jego odwetu!} {107}{}{Mi też by się przydała tarcza Mistrza.} {108}{}{Nikt mnie nigdy nie posądzał o mądrość!} {109}{}{Chcę tylko pomówić z osobą, która tu rządzi.} {110}{}{Masz tam niezłego pręta! Czy to dlatego mówią na ciebie "Biczownik"?} {111}{}{Czy to prawda, że sprawia ci przyjemność molestowanie dzieci?} {112}{}{Chcesz wiedzieć, co jest niemądrze? Niemądrze jest mi pyskować, cwelu!} {113}{}{Czego ty mówić tak śmieszna?} {114}{}{Czemu tu przychodzisz? Wszyscy nowicjusze winni wiedzieć, że nie lubię, gdy mi się przeszkadza.} {115}{}{Wybacz mi, Ojcze, lecz jestem w kłopocie.} {116}{}{Pragnę przewodnictwa Katedry.} {117}{}{Jestem tu, aby porozmawiać o tym, jak traktujesz dzieci.} {118}{}{Chcę tylko porozmawiać.} {119}{}{Masz tam niezłego pręta! Czy to dlatego mówią na ciebie "Biczownik"?} {120}{}{Chciałbyś, żeby nikt ci już nigdy nie przeszkadzał? Mogę się tym zająć!} {121}{}{Nie wim. Czego ja przyszła? Ty wi?} {122}{}{Jak śmiesz wkraczać do mojego sanktuarium z bronią w ręku! Ty bałwanie! Idź precz!} {123}{}{Za kogo ty się uważasz, że wkraczasz do mojego sanktuarium z wyciągniętą bronią. Idź precz!} {124}{}{Wybacz mi, panie, lecz siły ciemności są wszędzie, i nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się trzeba będzie przed nimi bronić.} {125}{}{Pragnę przewodnictwa Katedry.} {126}{}{Jestem tu, aby porozmawiać o tym, jak traktujesz dzieci.} {127}{}{Chcę tylko porozmawiać.} {128}{}{Masz tam niezłego pręta! Czy to dlatego mówią na ciebie "Biczownik"?} {129}{}{Nie lubisz dobytej broni. Znienawidzisz to, co zrobię teraz!} {130}{}{Idź? Którędy?} {131}{}{Moja kwatera nie stoi otworem dla tych, którzy nie zostali konsekrowani. Muszę cię prosić o natychmiastowe jej opuszczenie.} {132}{}{Wybacz moje wtargnięcie, ale mam ważne pytania.} {133}{}{Jestem tu, aby porozmawiać o tym, jak traktujesz dzieci.} {134}{}{Chcę cię zapytać o konsekrację.} {135}{}{Masz tam niezłego pręta! Czy to dlatego mówią na ciebie "Biczownik"?} {136}{}{To miejsce nie wygląda na konsekrowane. Jeszcze nikt tutaj nie zginął z mojej ręki.} {137}{}{Ty głupia! Ja mieć masa koń... se... krowa...} {138}{}{To przywilej zarezerwowany jedynie dla najwierniejszych sług. Tylko chrzest jest większym zaszczytem.} {139}{}{A jak można sobie zasłużyć na chrzest?} {140}{}{Domyślam się, że uczysz dzieci i przygotowujesz je do chrztu.} {141}{}{Czy możesz mi pomóc się ochrzcić?} {142}{}{Rety! Musisz być kimś wyjątkowym!} {143}{}{Szkoda, że przywileje są mniej warte od dupy radskorpiona, kiedy jest się trupem.} {144}{}{Nie widzę powodów, by wieść rozmowę z matołkiem. Precz stąd.} {145}{}{Musisz porozmawiać w tej sprawie z ojcem Morfeuszem. Przebywa w wieży, ale to raczej wykluczone, by Mroczni cię do niego dopuścili.} {146}{}{Czy mógłbyś przekonać Mrocznych, aby mnie przepuścili?} {147}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Morfeuszu?} {148}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Mrocznych.} {149}{}{Dziękuję ci, panie.} {150}{}{Mam sposoby na obchodzenie tego typu problemów.} {151}{}{Ten pręt jest świętym instrumentem, za pomocą którego pouczam moich podopiecznych. Ból oczyszcza ich umysły ze złych myśli i pozwala im lepiej pojąć chwałę Mistrza.} {152}{}{Rozumiem. Więc Mistrz jest jak zadra?} {153}{}{Jak możesz robić coś tak okropnego dzieciom?!} {154}{}{Brzmi to rozkosznie wyuzdanie. Może byś popróbował trochę na mnie?} {155}{}{Pouczam dzieci. To mój obowiązek. Wszystkie dzieci to nikczemne bestie. Moim obowiązkiem jest zmuszać je do rozwijania się w istoty ludzkie. Być może dotarło do twych uszu, że nie toleruję beztroski. To prawda. Chcę, by moi podopieczni cierpieli tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe.} {156}{}{A czy mutanci są wyżej rozwinięci niż istoty ludzkie?} {157}{}{Ty skurwielu bez serca!} {158}{}{Ty się nigdy nie bzykałeś, prawda?} {159}{}{Opowiedz mi więcej o twoich metodach nauczania.} {160}{}{Ale co z przyjemnością wypływającą z zabijania? Ona też jest zabroniona?} {161}{}{Ty plugawa, bezmózga szkarado! Jak śmiesz kalać mnie twą obecnością! Idź precz! Idź! Natychmiast!} {162}{}{Jesteś kobietą, przeto zawsze jesteś w kłopocie. To endemiczny stan twojej płci. Wyjaw mi twój problem, pani, a rozwiążę go dla ciebie.} {163}{}{Gdyby twoje serce nie było tak pełne nikczemności, panie, nic by ci nie zakłócało spokoju. Prawe serce nie zna trosk. Wyjaw mi twój problem, byle szybko!} {164}{}{Wyjaw mi, jak osiągnąć prawość!} {165}{}{Pragnę wiedzieć więcej o Katedrze.} {166}{}{Pragnę wiedzieć więcej o Mistrzu.} {167}{}{Żyjesz. To mój problem, ty skurwysynu!} {168}{}{Naucz się kochać ból jak twojego najbliższego przyjaciela, gdyż ból jest najlepiej pouczającą siłą we Wszechświecie. Druzgocz się, aż nie będziesz już w stanie istnieć jako jednostka, wówczas przetwórz się w narzędzie Mistrza. To jest rozwiązanie dla wszystkich twoich problemów.} {169}{}{Gdzie zatem znajdę najwięcej bólu?} {170}{}{Ta, chcę sobie wystarczająco uszkodzić mózg, żeby się przyłączyć do kultu zombi! Marz sobie dalej, koleś!} {171}{}{Nigdy by mi to nie przyszło na myśl!} {172}{}{Naprawdę? To jest do dupy, koleś!} {173}{}{Ja już kocham ból. Lubię tylko dzielić się nim z przyjaciółmi.} {174}{}{Zwierzęta paplają bez ładu i składu. Istoty ludzkie wpierw myślą, a potem mówią. Musisz się rozwinąć w istotę ludzką, nim zapragnę z tobą rozmawiać. Odejdź.} {175}{}{Twe słowa są prawdziwe. Dobrze, pomogę ci. Lecz spiesz się.} {176}{}{Muszę się zobaczyć z ojcem Morfeuszem w niezwykle pilnej sprawie.} {177}{}{Opowiedz mi o Katedrze.} {178}{}{Zastanawiam się, gdzie można znaleźć Mistrza.} {179}{}{Rozmyślam nad Dziećmi.} {180}{}{Jedyne, co znam szybkiego, to śmierć.} {181}{}{Dla każdego nadchodzi czas, gdy musi samodzielnie znaleźć odpowiedź na pytania, jakie stawia przed nim życie, a dla ciebie on właśnie nadszedł. Odejdź!} {182}{}{To nie jest moim obowiązkiem. Teraz odejdź.} {183}{}{Poprzez znoszenie bólu, poprzez nabywanie mądrości, i pełnienie służby. Ból jest wiedzą, mądrość jest posłuszeństwem, zaś służba jest odwagą. } {184}{}{Więcej} {185}{}{Musisz wyrzec się Światła, które niemal unicestwiło nas wszystkich, i zaprzysiąc się Ciemności, w której wszyscy jesteśmy równi. Teraz, gdy już ci to powiedziałem, zacznij do tego dążyć. Poszukuj Mistrza oraz Jego mądrości.} {186}{}{Nie zwracałem się do Niego, ale mam absolutną pewność, że jest On zadowolony z prawych dusz, jakie Mu sprowadzam. To trudna praca, lecz wykonuję ją dobrze. Niestety, jest także nader czasochłonna, co sprawia, że muszę ci nakazać bezzwłocznie odejść.} {187}{}{Język pochlebcy mieszka w ustach diabła! Diabła takiego jak ty! Precz mi z oczu!} {188}{}{Ty plugawogębe zwierzę! Odejdź! Naucz się nieco manier, zanim wrócisz.} {189}{}{To rozsądna prośba. Weź ten symbol. Okaż go Mrocznym, gdy zapragniesz przejść.} {190}{}{Nie mogę ci pomóc w tej sprawie. Odejdź.} {191}{}{To nasz przywódca. Jest blisko Mistrza i zna wiele z Jego zamiarów. Czy to wszystko?} {192}{}{Czy mógłbyś przekonać Mrocznych, aby mnie przepuścili?} {193}{}{Czy mógłbyś mi powiedzieć więcej o Morfeuszu?} {194}{}{Co możesz mi powiedzieć o Mrocznych?} {195}{}{Dziękuję ci, panie.} {196}{}{No to czemu się słuchasz tego niedojdy, Morfeusza?} {197}{}{Służą Mistrzowi. Sprowadzają na ten świat leczący ból. To Anioły Nocy, które odkupują świat poprzez rozlew krwi. Ciekawość to ryzykanckie uczucie, lecz staje się podwójnie takie w odniesieniu do Mrocznych. To moje jedyne ostrzeżenie dla ciebie. Mam teraz wiele do zrobienia. Odejdź.} {198}{}{Twoja grzeczność jest godna pochwały. Być może zasługujesz na rozmowę z Morfeuszem. Jeśli Mroczni cię zatrzymają, okaż im ten symbol. Teraz odejdź!} {199}{}{Dajesz dowód głupoty, jeśli uważasz, że drobnym fortelem pokonasz Mrocznych. Idź stąd precz!} {200}{}{Dekadencja i swoboda wstrzymują ewolucję, ewolucję konieczną do przetrwania w surowym świecie. Na szczęście jestem twardym człowiekiem, który nie dba o zwodnicze przyjemności. Widzę, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz. Nie dbam o twą opinię. Idź stąd precz!} {201}{}{Mutacja nie jest czymś, czego należałoby się bać. Każde narodziny są wynikiem mutacji DNA rodziców. Wszyscy jesteśmy mutantami. Jedyne, co się liczy, to skierowanie mutanta na moralną i produktywną ścieżkę. To moja praca. I także to kończy tę dyskusję. Zostaw mnie teraz samego.} {202}{}{To ja rozdzielam ból. Jeśli zwierzę jest tego warte, i potrafi się czegoś z niego nauczyć, rozwija się w prawą duszę. Jeśli nie, to nie zasługuje, by istnieć. W rzadkich przypadkach zwierzęta są usuwane z puli genetycznej, choć nie na tyle często, jak bym tego pragnął. Zdarza się to powszechniej w odniesieniu do wyrośniętych zwierząt.} {203}{}{I Mistrz aprobuje te metody dydaktyczne?} {204}{}{Jesteś potworem!} {205}{}{Chyba cię już zostawię samego.} {206}{}{Czy nauczasz też dorosłych?} {207}{}{Wyrośniętych zwierząt?} {208}{}{Hej, mogę je dla ciebie usunąć! Nikt poza nami nie musi o tym wiedzieć!} {209}{}{Jesteś złą dziewką. Dobrze zrobisz, jak będziesz tutaj uważać na każdym kroku. Mroczni nie lubią rywali. Teraz odejdź!} {210}{}{Jesteś złym człowiekiem. Dobrze zrobisz, jak będziesz tutaj uważać na każdym kroku. Mroczni nie lubią rywali. Teraz odejdź!} {211}{}{Prawość osiąga się poprzez zmaganie, traumę i ozdrowienie. Jesteśmy zwierzętami, które muszą stale być druzgotane, dopóki nie przyjmą prawdy Mistrza bez wahania. Teraz, gdy już znasz prawdę, dąż do niej ogółem twoich doświadczeń. Idź stąd precz.} {212}{}{Twój język jest tak nikczemny, że nie można go odkupić w żaden sposób. Precz mi z oczu!} {213}{}{Katedra naucza wielu rzeczy, których niezdyscyplinowany umysł nie jest zdolny pojąć. Teraz mam inne obowiązki do wykonania. Odejdź!} {214}{}{Tak samo jak ja. Wygląda na to, że mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, lecz niestety irytujesz mnie nie do zniesienia. Idź stąd precz. Natychmiast.} {215}{}{Nie moją rolą jest osądzać. Musisz przekonać Mrocznych. Życzę ci szczęścia. Będzie ci potrzebne.} {216}{}{Katedra stanowi sanktuarium rodzaju ludzkiego. Kiedy Apokalipsa spadła na to plugawe miasto, Katedra została oszczędzona, co umożliwiło narodziny Mistrza. I tak lecząca Ciemność wyłoniła się ze straszliwego Światła.} {217}{}{ Gdy przybyłem, dostrzegłem, że brak tu kośćca moralnego, tak więc podjąłem wysiłek wymierzania dydaktycznego bólu w tym miejscu niegdyś pochłoniętym przez próżne przyjemności. To wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć.} {218}{}{Powiedziane jest, że Mistrz czeka w dole, w Ciemności, gdyż Światło w górze zdradziło ludzkość i niemal nas unicestwiło. Lecz wielu wielbi Światło, gdyż mówią, że zrodziło Mistrza.} {219}{}{ Nie dysponuję absolutną pewnością co do tych spraw, i nigdy nie miałem zaszczytu Go spotkać. A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, muszę się zająć moją pracą.} {220}{}{Od początku nieszczególnie radowała mnie twoja tu obecność. Z twoim odejściem kamień spadnie mi z serca.} {221}{}{Niegdyś to robiłem, lecz wiele z metod porzucono na korzyść tych głośnych hałasów, które słyszysz w Audytorium. Jest to dla mnie źródłem goryczy. Szczęśliwie nadal mogę pouczać dzieci. A teraz, jeśli wybaczysz, muszę przygotować się do ich lekcji.} {222}{}{Ee... To naturalnie zdarza się rzadko, a tym zwierzętom daje się wszelkie szanse rozwoju. Teraz stąd odejdź! Odejdź stąd natychmiast!} {223}{}{Koniec} {224}{}{To może być dla ciebie użyteczne. Weź ten symbol. Pozwoli ci on spotkać się z ojcem Morfeuszem. Okaż go Mrocznym, gdy zapragniesz się do niego udać.} de:LASHER.MSG en:LASHER.MSG ru:LASHER.MSG uk:LASHER.MSG Kategoria:Pliki z dialogami (Fallout)